YOUR WARMTH
by sei heichou
Summary: Sometimes, I think, when I'm with you, there is no place I rather be. I'm a thousand miles from comfort, but as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine. TEN COUNT / SHIROTANI -KUROSE


_Door knobs, strap hangers, and everything. Other people's things. Everything is dirty. I don't want to touch them. I don't need to touch them._

_._

**_[TEN COUNT FANFICTION] - YOUR WARMTH_**

**_Shirotani – Kurose_**

**_(when Shirotani passed his 'the 6_****_th_****_ thing that he is reluctant to do')_**

**_Warning [!]: typo[s], no edit, confusing, ambiguous, bad english_**

**_Ten Count is Takarai Rihito's_**

.

.

.

"Shirotani-san."

Peach-haired man was shocked. His eyes widened. He was just daydreaming. He just imagined all the bad things in his life. And those were enough to make him look awkward in front of Kurose, man who's 5 years younger than him. Shirotani just kept down his face like that. Uncomfortable. It felt really uncomfortable. Shirotani just wanted to get home as soon as possible. He wanted to reach his home right now and clean his body.

"Shirotani-san, are you ok?"

"I-I want to wash my hands."

Shirotani did not know whether he should be fine if her bare hands still holding the strap hanger. Holding it made him sick, and take it off would make him fall and things would get worse.

"Shirotani-san could choose, which one do you prefer, hold the strap hanger or hold my hand?"

"Eh?"

"Today you've tried hard enough. Let's say you're still holding on to something to keep from falling down. "

Kurose's calm smile, as usual, always make his guard down. Kurose's smile can always break down the wall in Shirotani's heart. Little by little, slowly, he began to get used to them. Shirotani was getting used to touch objects that he didn't want to touch before. Also he was getting used to touch Kurose's warm hands.

"I'll hold on to yours, Kurose's hand. I-I think it's better. "

Kurose grabbed Shirotani's right hand that hold on to strap hanger before, then hold it tightly.

_'His hand…so cold'_

"The air conditioner, it seems pretty cold for Shirotani-san. I hope, this time, my coat pocket's included in the exception."

Kurose pulled Shirotani closer to his body, so their hands can get into his coat pocket.

"Ku-Kurose-kun…"

.

They just got off the train. When they were going out of the station, suddenly it rained. Kurose and Shirotani had to wait in front of the station until the rain stop.

"Do you want me to buy something warm, Shirotani-san?"

"N-no need. I'm okay. Maybe the rain will stop soon. "

Shirotani kept down his face deeply. He didn't want to look at Kurose who's standing beside him. Shirotani felt he's really being addressed by Kurose.

_'This is bad. This is not good. My chest..it's hard to breath. Too cold. '_

"Shirotani-san. You are trembling."

"I'm fine, Kurose-kun."

Kurose moved closer to Shirotani. Seeing Shirotani was trembling, Kurose took off his coat and about to put it on Shirotani's body. But, the older's hand pushed it away.

"I'm really fine, Kurose-kun."

"Don't worry. I just took my coat from the laundry this morning. And Shirotani-san, don't force yourself. You're not in a good condition so don't push yourself. No one will say you're fine if they see in this condition "

Kurose put his coat on Shirotani's back.

_'It's warm. Is Kurose body-kun also as warm as this? '_

Shirotani's eyes widened. He shook his head repeatedly. Shirotani tried to throw away his mind just now.

_'What was I thinking?'_

And suddenly, Kurose's hand tightly coiled on Shirotani's shoulders. Kurose pulled Shirotani's body closer to him and put his other hand on the 31-year-old man's waist.

"I'm sorry, Shirotani-san. I just can't bear to see you like this. Please, hold on for a while. I'll call a taxi and take you home "

Shirotani was like frozen. He did not want his body brushed with others. But this time, he received the incredible warmth he never felt before and accepted it.

_'I do not know if the other person's body will be warm as this. For how long I did not feel the warmth like this? '_

Then Shirotani hugged Kurose tighter. He just wanted to feel Kurose's warmth more and more.

_'Thank you Kurose-kun.'_

_._

**_Sometimes, I think, when I'm with you, there is no place I rather be_**

_**I'm a thousand miles from comfort, but as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine**_

**.**

**END**

**.**

**This my very first English fanfiction and it's kida short, and my English is too bad I think. Sorry. I wish I can continue this story.**


End file.
